Takeing Over
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: A song/fic. Mamoru & Usagi. Will Usagi be able to deal with Mamoru not remembering their love?


**A/N:** Hello my friends! This is my first time putting a song fic up. I hope you like.

A song fan fiction with Evanescence's Taking Over Me. A story I dedicate to a man I had touch my hand.

I wish you every happiness.

_Taking Over Me:_

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream ?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up every thing just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_Your taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know _

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand _

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up every thing just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_Your taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you _

_Are taking over_

Usagi sat up in bed, shaking. Perspiration dripping from her face. _Why do I keep having these dreams? Mamoru doesn't remember our past anymore. He doesn't know our love. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade. Pretending nothing's wrong. _Usagi grabbed her head and shook it, trying to clear away the memories. Luna stirred on her red pillow beside Usagi's bed and she stilled, willing the cat to stay asleep. Awake now, and knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep tonight, Usagi crept over to her window and looked up at the crescent moon hanging low in the western sky. _Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe because of the thought of you__Mamo-Chan. My Mamo-Chan._ Tears crept down Usagi's face silently_. How can he not know my heart? _

Mamoru awoke to a strange pull on his heart. He grabbed his chest and sat up in bed. _What is this feeling I keep having? Why do I feel as if something is missing?_ He looked out his window to see the dawn breaking over the Tokyo sky line.

Mamoru was on his morning jog, trying to erase the feelings stirred during the night, when he saw a familiar figure ahead on the path. The blond haired Odango Atma, as he liked to refer to the high spirited girl that came into the game center almost every day. The one who had a run in with him almost every day. He smiled thinking about it.

She was sitting on a bench, looking out over the water with tears in her eyes. Mamoru slowed down, concern wrinkling his brow. _Should I stop? Maybe she came here to be alone. What could have made such an exuberant person so sad? _Mamoru stopped beside Usagi and bent down to look into her eyes. Eyes that showed surprise at seeing him standing before her. "Usagi, What's wrong?" He reached out and touched her hand. Usagi's breath caught as she stared at his hand on hers. Then she turned her eyes to his.

"Mamoru." Usagi started to blush. _I can't tell him I was thinking about him! I can't tell him about the love we shared before. He would think I'm crazy. And maybe I am._ She sighed looking at him. "I… I'm just having some family troubles." Usagi stammered. Mamoru looked at her for a moment and she was afraid he would call her on her obvious lie. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. Things always look bad at first but they will get better." Ha smiled down at her. Usagi smiled back through tear filled eyes. It was a sorrowful smile and Mamoru backed up from her. _What has got her so upset? I know it's not family trouble. She doesn't want me to know. I understand, I mean we're not that close. She'd probably rather tell Motoki. _

Usagi saw that he looked a bit uncomfortable and it made her even more sad to know that he didn't really care for her. _He doesn't remember any of it. God! How am I going to get through this? I love you Mamoru! I love you, can't you see that? How can you not know me?! _"Well I had better go I have class soon. Try talking to Motoki okay. He's a really good guy." Usagi just nodded and wiped her eyes, trying to make him more comfortable about leaving.

Mamoru saw her weak smile and felt a bit better for her. He waved and trekked off back down the path. Usagi could only watch him go, knowing he wasn't hers. _And will never be again._ She thought sadly. _I'd give any thing for you to remember us Mamo-Chan. I see your face every where and I can't touch you when you are in front of me. Do you ever think of me. Your memory has taken over my whole being… _Usagi sighed and shook herself. Getting up from the bench where she sat, she began to walk to school._ No! __I can not give up on us Mamo-Chan. I believe in you, and soon we will be together again… _


End file.
